warship_craft_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Armada
Test Golden Armada This is a fleet of the Protoss Empire, a massive transgalactic dominion, owning thousands of worlds. Ranks * High Executor: Zeratul * Executor: ' * '''Executor: ' * 'Supreme Principality: ' * '''High Principality: * Principality: * Principality: * High Legionary: Zamara * Legionary: ''' * '''Legionary: *'Centurion:' * Centurion: * Centurion: * Centurion: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: How To Join * What is your Gamecenter ID? * Why do you want to join? * What will your character name be? * What will you bring (ships, vehicles, etc)? * If so, do you have BSC? * Do you Hack? * If so, what mod? * What ships are you best at building? * Are you good at roleplaying? * Have you read the RoE? * Have you been banned for a legitimate offense before? (GM, MG signifigant spam) Vesta Vesta, the first planet in the Vesta System, is a massive superfactory, containing: * Shipyards * Droid Production Factories * ODP and Battlestation Construction * Arms Manufacturing * Military Training Centres * Cloning Facilities Revanscar Revanscar is the second planet in the system, and is a desert world, with small oceans at the poles. Aiur Aiur is the third planet in the Vesta System, and the former Capitol of the Protoss Empire. The planet was the first recovered by the Golden Armada, the Empire's finest fleet. Aiur contains lush forests, towering mountains, Beautiful valleys, and pure lakes. The Capitol of Aiur is Antioch, also the former Capitol city of the Empire. Aiur contains 5 continents, 4 Oceans, and many Islands. Elysium Elysium, the fourth planet in the Vesta System, is the planned site of many cities, and perhaps orbital dry-docks. Glacius Glacius is a planet near the outer reaches of the system, and is an icy rock, with constant snow. It has not been mapped yet. Kaldir Kaldir is at the very edge of the Vesta system, and is prone to flash freezes due to its upper atmosphere reflecting heat. Endion Endion is a moon of Elysium, and has snowy forests covering it, with some sections being in eternal twilight. Endor Endor, Aiur's moon, is planned to be the site of large military bases. The Fleet Whatgoat.jpeg|Stronk Goat kills all in his path ImageSpearofAdun.jpg|The Flagship Car Ass Sword.jpg|Sword of Karrass class destroyer Tzel.jpg|GA Aguila IMG_2531.jpg IMG_4580.jpg|L2 IMG_4410.jpg|L1 Oreb.jpg|GA Leon L3.jpeg|The L3 class frigate is the perfect middle ship between the L1 and L2 ImageGen_lll.jpg|(Foreground Ship) the GA Dreadnought class GA KVORT.jpeg|GA K'vort Overseer of Dusk.jpg|The Sun's Zenith is a heavy battlecruiser recently commisioned. Its toughness is decent at 3.37mil. Its armament however stands out with a dorsal ridge of 6 2000cm Purifier Beams and 226 triple medium lasers. Considerations are being made to add a central energy weapon. Prismatic Fire.jpg|The Prismatic Fire is the Armada's most heavily produced carrier .With 350 planes(IG will calculate RP later), 39 Medium laser turrets and 6 Purifier Beams they are heavily armed. A low 1.6mil toughness means they try to avoid direct combat however. IMG_4916.JPG|L7 Class Corvette IMG_2802.jpg|the GA Vesta Diamond IMG_2746.JPG|GA Aiur's Jewel, 4 million toughness IMG_2754.jpg|GA Agamemnon Class Light Cruiser ARCHANGEL.jpeg|''Archangel'' class heavy battleship. Lance Thopter.jpg Ornithopter.jpg Parabola.jpg Pearl of Fate.jpg Narviscount.jpeg|''Viscount'' class battleship. Andromeda class CN .jpg|''Andromeda'' class patrol craft. Imagecbxfb.jpeg|''Nerazim Star'' class bombardment vessel. LATE.jpeg|''L8'' class corvette. K9L.jpeg|''L9'' class patrol craft. SUCK MY STAR DESTROYER B!TCH.jpeg Army Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|a Zealot with a Spear Adept_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.jpg|a protoss Medium Infantry Stalker_SC2_Art1.jpg|Armored Infantry Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg|Vindicators, wearing large suits of armor, and carrying machine guns, are the main heavy infantry of the Protoss Immortal_SC2_Art1.jpg|Crippled protoss get an armor suit full of gel to keep them alive. Escort_SC2_DevGame1.png|an Escort Scout_SC1_Art3.jpg|a Small fighter WarpPrism_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Warp Prism TBA Observer_SC1_Art2.jpg|a Type 1 Observer Observer_SC2_Art1.jpg|A Type 2 Observer Shuttle_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Protoss Shuttle Probe_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Class one probe. probes are the builders of the protoss, and construct base fortifications and structures Probe_SC2_Head1.jpg|a Class ll Probe, 343 Guilty Spark Confirmed IMG_1940.jpeg|the D-1 Attack Droid is GAs primary infantry droid, used in many military operations. red.jpg|the D-1H Homeland Security Variant Elysium_Droid2_PEARCE_1200.jpg|the D-1C Police Variant, deployed on the streets for everyday security. Yevata TD.jpeg|''Disruptor'' class tank destroyer. Yevata main battle tank.jpeg|''Oracle'' class main battle tank. ImageETA.jpeg|ETA-2 class interceptor. Begun the Clone War has.jpeg|ARC-170 knock off, also known as the Z-40 Hunter. IMG 4584.jpg|''Phoenix'' fighter. Weapons Assault Weapons Protoss_AR.jpeg|TBA Sniper Rifles GA_SR.png|TBA Pistols GA_PHOTON_GUNZ.jpeg|tba Imagery .jpeg|The RGP .75 heavy handgun, a .75 caliber pistol that shoots miniaturized HEAP rounds. Heavy Weapons RGL-01.jpg|tba ImageSMG.jpeg MINIGUN.jpeg ImageGRENADEZ.jpeg RGR.jpeg GA Rail.jpeg|The RGW-01 Personal Railgun is a small railgun that fires smaller rounds, but has a magazine and can fire faster Technology * Ultra Advanced Cloak (Better than AIF cloak) * Advanced Railguns * MACs Mk-6 * Advanced Lasers * Advanced AI * Hive AI * Sentient AI * Basic Genetics * Heavy Turbolasers * Basic Virus Research * Blink * Cloak Detection * Advanced Warp * Fast Warp *Nanotech *Nanobots *Miniturization Corporations * Aiur Aerospace: Produces most GA ships and Spacecraft * Reiden-Global: Produces GA Weapons and Vehicles. * Obsidian Corp: company hired to do secondary research, allowing the GA military to focus on mainstream research. * Vesta Drive Yards: Shipbuilding company based on Vesta. * Harbinger Intergalactic: Shipping corporation, transports the majority of Protoss exports to other systems. Category:Navies and Fleets